south_parkfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kyle Broflovski
Kyle Favelado, dublado por Matt Stone, é um dos personagens principais, juntamente com Stan Marssh, Kenny MCormick e Eric Cartman.Ele geralmente é deuteragonist do show, com Stan como protagonista, mas muitas vezes eles trocam de papéis. Fundo Crenças Religiosas do sexo Kyle é do judeu fé, mas esse detalhe não é oficialmente revelado até "Sr. Hankey o Cocô de Natal!", apesar de ter sido mencionado brevemente no segundocurta de natal Espírito de Natal(que é anterior à série de televisão).Também foi mencionado em "Um Elefante Faz Amor Com Um Porco". Cartman faz regularmente comentários depreciativos sobre o povo judeu, muitas vezes diretamente na presença de Kyle especificamente a agravar-lo. Kyle parece ter sentimentos contraditórios em relação a judaísmo, e não há evidências conflitantes sobre a religiosidade de sua família - por exemplo, enquanto se vestem de forma semelhante a muitos judeus religiosos (Gerald, por exemplo, sempre usa um solidéu ), que, aparentemente, não mantêm o sábado ou seguir uma vida sexual muito estritas (Sheila Stone, mãe de Matt Stone , era ela mesma uma secular judeu sefardita ). Aparente indiferença de Kyle para a religião pode ser parte de seu esforço para adaptar-se a seus amigos, que são na sua maioria católica romana . Kyle é mais frequentemente defensiva do que orgulhoso de sua fé, e se ele participa regularmente funções como "judeu Scouts", muitas vezes ele tem uma má compreensão da história, tradições e rituais de sua religião. Ele é muito ingênuo. Esta poderia ser a culpa de seus pais, que, em uma tentativa equivocada de abrigar seu filho, geralmente não discutir com ele os pontos mais delicados de sua religião. Por exemplo: *Quando ele soube que seu irmão adotivo Ike ia ter uma bris, ele entrou em equívoco de que se tratava cortando todo o pênis em vez de apenas o prepúcio. Isso apesar do fato de que Kyle foi circuncidado a si mesmo - que ele era jovem demais para se lembrar disso e não sabia que ele era circuncidado. *Depois de ver A Paixão de Cristo , ele admitiu a Cartman que Cartman estava certo sobre os judeus durante todo o tempo e se levantou em suasinagoga para exigir que os judeus se desculpar pela morte de Cristo. Ironicamente, ele, pessoalmente, matou Jesus no "Especial Fantástico de Páscoa", embora o ato não foi devido à malícia, mas pedido próprio Jesus (para que ele pudesse ressuscitar a si mesmo e salvar Stan e" Hare clube para homens "de ser cozido vivo como coelhos ). Kyle foi inicialmente relutante em concordar com o pedido de Jesus e, preocupado quanto às implicações de um judeu matando Cristo, somente em última instância, concordou, desde que Eric Cartman nunca saberia sobre isso, isso também ecoa a alegação não comprovada e altamente controversa que Judas traiu Cristo a pedido, não por razões maliciosos. *Quando soube das condições do catolicismo para entrar em Paraíso, ele renunciou à sua fé na base de que se os judeus estavam certos sobre o assunto, não faria diferença se ele fosse um católico, mas, se os católicos estavam certos, ele iria para o inferno por não aceitar a Cristo (ver Aposta de Pascal). *No episódio mais cedo, "Varicela", quando seu pai lhe contou sobre como a sociedade funciona, ele pensou em uma" melhor idéia ", que envolveu o envio de todos os pobres para os campos de concentração para que apenas as pessoas ricas viveria. Gerald rapidamente percebeu que estava sendo intolerante com as pessoas menos afortunadas do que ele e parou isso imediatamente. Isso indica que, pelo menos no início de funcionamento da mostra, Kyle não tinha muito clara compreensão do Holocausto ou outras formas de genocídio. *Apesar de ser judeu, Kyle parece muito animado com o evento Baconalia acontecendo no local, Denny.Cartman usado "Bacon preenchido Pancakes", como uma tentação para obter Kyle envolvida no crack Bebê Basketball League. Embora Kyle não é visto comendo bacon, seu entusiasmo põe em causa se ele continuar Kosher como parte de sua fé judaica. Talentos De acordo com o Sr. Garrison, Kyle é um "inteligente" e "A +" do aluno. Também Kyle, junto com os outros meninos, é retratado como tendo múltiplos talentos úteis e triviais. No entanto, em raras ocasiões, como a maioria das crianças, ele também é retratado como sendo ignorantes. O conhecimento do Universo Em "Os Fadas Do Dente 2000", Kyle começa a questionar a realidade, uma vez que ele descobre a Fada dos Dentes não é real. Ele lê o que parece ser todos os livros sobre psicologia, realidade, ea ciência já escritos. No final do episódio, Kyle entra em um estado semelhante a Deus por um tempo, desaparecendo e fazendo aparecer um híbrido esquilo-galinha gigante. Jogos de vídeo Kyle é frequentemente visto jogando videogames com Stan, Kenny e Cartman, e possui um Xbox. No episódio " Guitar Viado", os meninos elogiar Kyle e habilidade de Stan no Guitar Hero 123, e mais tarde no episódio que passam a marca de um milhão ponto juntos no modo co-op - um feito que foi pensado para ser praticamente impossível. No episódio "Guerra Das Baleias ", Kyle é mostrado tocando guitarra ou baixo no Rock Band para a música de Lady Gaga Poker Face . Esportes Kyle tem desempenhado vários desportos, incluindo basquetebol, futebol, beisebol, futebol, hóquei, e Dodgeball. Ele é muito talentoso atleticamente. Kyle é conhecido por ser o melhor jogador de basquete no South Park Elementary, um dos dois esportes em que Stan não é o melhor (sendo o outro Dodgeball, em que Pip é considerado o melhor). No entanto, no episódio "A Fantástica Nova Vagina de Sr. Garrison", ele vai para as eliminatórias do jogo de todos os estados e é rejeitada não por causa de suas habilidades, mas devido ao fato de que ele é curto e judaica (em vez de altura e preto). Estranhamente, Kyle não estava no time de basquete em "Musical da Escola Elementar", mas esta foi provavelmente para evitar Kyle ser ativo na moda. Kyle afirmou que ele quer jogar no Denver Nuggets algum dia. Na equipe de futebol no entanto, ele é muito talentoso. Ele fez um touchdown, que comentou suas habilidades. Ele jogou como um guarda em Basquetebol, um grande receptor de Futebol, e segunda base em Baseball. Música Em " Hooked on Monkeyhttp://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Hooked_on_Monkey_PhonicsPhonics "Kyle toca guitarra fazendo uma serenata para aulaem casa Rebecca, que responde por atirar-lhe dinheiro. Ele também se apresenta com a banda menino Fingerbang em " Algo que se pode fazer com o Dedo" E acompanhado Stan em sua tentativa de chegar a um milhão de pontos no modo co-op em Guitar Hero, no episódio "Guitar Viado". E é visto realizando um número musical em "Musical da Escola Elementar". Ele também tocou baixo na banda dos meninos Moop. Ele não parece ter muito senso de ritmo em termos de dança no entanto, como em " Rainfortes Shmainforest"; ele manteve bagunçar toda vez que o grupo se apresentou (embora em" Elementary School Musical "este foi contrariada pelo facto de os principais garotos realizada uma rotina longa e complicada dança perfeitamente). Kyle também grita após Robert Smith no episódio " Mecha Streisand ", que" Disintegration é o melhor álbum de sempre! " Conhecimentos de informática Kyle é mostrado para ter conhecimentos de informática relativamente fortes, como mostrado em " Snuke ", onde ele usa vários recursos públicos para impedir uma ameaça terrorista de um militante estilo soviético. No filme, ele inicia a investigação sobre o clitóris e acidentalmente tropeçando em pornografia com Liane Cartman. Quando foi preso pelo governo japonês para Ecoterrorism em "Batalha Das Baleias" Stan pede a ajuda de Kyle (que permaneceu em South Park) para manipular uma imagem mostrando um golfinho e baleia no Enola Gay para uma vaca e frango. Kyle também é mostrado para ser ativo em sites de mídia social como Facebook e usar dispositivos eletrônicos populares, como o iPad da Apple em " HumanCentoIpad". Durante os eventos de "Boca Para Baixo ", ele resolveu o mistério de quem estava por trás do Eavesdropperwebsite escândalo pelo controle do endereço IP dentro da escola. Idiomas No episódio "O Crime de Ódio de Cartman "Kyle parece falar porco-Latin extremamente bem, mesmo perdendo Sta na conversa. Ele também pode falar e entender Markla bem. Superhero Alter-Ego Alter Ego O Kite Humano é o alter-ego super-herói de Kyle Broflovski, que aparece no arco super-herói. Ele é um membro do grupo de super-heróis Guaxinin e Amigos . Superpoderes imaginários de Kite Humano incluem a habilidade de voar e disparar lasers de seus olhos. Saúde Kyle fica doente com mais freqüência do que qualquer um dos outros meninos, apesar de Kenny morrendo repetidamente. Ele experimenta uma hemorróida infecciosa doloroso quando Cartman herda US $ 1 milhão a avó eo utiliza para comprar o seu próprio parque de diversões em "Cartmanlandia ". No episódio "Guitar-Viado", a doença aparentemente impede de praticar Kyle Guitar Hero, tanto quanto Stan faz. Por outro lado, em "Varícela"ele é a única pessoa em sua classe que não é fácil pegar a doença, mesmo depois de jogar um jogo em que Kenny cuspir em sua boca e ele teve que engoli-lo ao dizer "ookymouth". Ele finalmente pega após exposição prolongada a Stan e Cartman, e contrata um caso mais grave do que qualquer um dos outros filhos.. Ele também é mostrado para não ter grande saúde bucal depois de receber duas obturações dentárias em "Você Tem 0 Amigos". Lista de problemas de saúde *Catapora (possivelmente telhas) em " Varícela "(Semi sério, desmaiou e caiu para trás, mas ele estava estabilizado no hospital.) *Hemorróidas em "Cartmanlandia"(infecção era ser fatal devido à Kyle desistir da vida depois de uma crise religiosa Stan rodas Kyle ao parque de diversões;. ele recuperou a esperança quando testemunhou birra de Cartman). *Síndrome do Túnel Carpal (CTS), em " Faça Amor, Não Artefatos de Guerra". *Estava doente com a gripe comum durante os eventos de "Snuke" mas cresceu melhor no final do episódio. *Foi diagnosticado com dependência de sexo em "Sexual Healing". Embora não seja diretamente relacionado com a sua saúde, os seguintes eventos prejudicado sua vida: *Quase morreu em um soberbo Storm in "Alerta Soberbo!", no entanto, ele foi salvo por Cartman. *Morreu em " Imaginalandia Part II" de um ataque do HomemUrsoPorco, porém, ele foi revivido por Cartman. Momentos de Castigo Tal como os outros garotos, Kyle raramente é aterrada. Ele se arrepende mais das coisas que ele está de castigo por. Kyle foi aterrado, nas seguintes ocasiões: *''South Park: Maior Melhoe e Sem Cortes''- Kyle estava de castigo por duas semanas com os outros meninos para ir ver um R nominal Terrance e Phillip filme, o que causou a morte de Kenny. *"Diversão Com Vitela "- Kyle, junto com o resto dos rapazes , foi aterrada para manter os bezerros sejam abatidos e vendidos como carne de vitela. *"Saia Fora"- Kyle estava de castigo por três semanas para fumar fora da escola com os outros meninos e por acidentalmente iniciar um incêndio na escola. *"Principal Boobage"- Kyle estava de castigo por seus pais neste episódio porque o pegou escondido um gato e pensei que ele estava cheesing quando, na verdade, Kyle estava mantendo o gato longe de Kenny. Sua terra foi posteriormente levantada depois que seu pai, Gerald, que mais tarde cheesed e foi apanhado em um enorme escândalo. Aparência Kyle usa um chapéu esverdeado , uma jaqueta laranja brilhante, calças verde-escuras e luvas verde-limão. Kyle pesa 83 £., Como indicado na "CentoIpadHumano". Sob o chapéu, ele tem o cabelo vermelho, muito parecido com a mãe dele está em Cultura Espanhola judeus, como Judas Iscariotes eram retratados com cabelo vermelho. Isto foi mostrado pela primeira vez em "Como Comer Com Suas Extremidades", ele é visto sem o seu chapéu em " South Park é Gay!"," Busca Por Avaliação"," A Fantaticaa Nova Vagina de Sr. Garrison" , " The Losing Edge","Musical Da Escola Elementar ",WTF","Coisas de Jersey", e o Guaxinin e Amigos arco (como seu alter ego vigilante Pipa Humana ). Seu cabelo é um aceno para Matt Stone velho penteado 's (seu criador), assim como seu personagem em "Cannibal! O Musical". 94px-Tooth_decay_kyle.JPG|Kyle vestido de Cárie Dentária' 92px-Kid.PNG|Kyle Disfarçado de Britney Spears 111px-Untitled.jpg|Kyle vestido com seu visual de Jersey ghhg.jpg|Kyle Metrossexual 109px-Kip.PNG|Kyle de pijama Stannn.PNG|Kyle em ''Pré Escola 110px-Kwg.PNG|Kyle Jogando Guitar Hero Kb.PNG|Kyle Bebê 120px-AssBurgers26.png|Kyle Vestido com o uniforme de Cartman Burgers 120px-9012_ready_coach.jpg|Kyle após sua operação Transracial. Personalidade Originalmente, a personalidade de Kyle era extremamente semelhante ao seu melhor amigo Stan - ele tinha moral firme e geralmente era o "bom menino" do grupo, muitas vezes sendo o único a oferecer o "Eu aprendi alguma coisa hoje" discurso no final dos episódios. Depois que o plano abandonado para matar Kyle off em Season Five (que honra foi, previsivelmente, para Kenny) sua personalidade foi alterada - mais notavelmente, seu temperamento consideravelmente reduzido. Kyle tem crenças extremamente fortes e, quando forçado a questioná-los, torna-se muito triste e tem um pouco de um temperamento curto (especialmente quando se trata de Cartman. Esta é já causou uma série de brigas entre os dois meninos). Para a maior parte, Kyle baseia suas decisões em ambos as suas emoções e crenças e, portanto, ele é facilmente persuadido em brigas ou manipulado por seus sentimentos, um exemplo de este ser quando Cartman cantou uma música sobre a mãe de Kyle ser Puta e tem todos a participar, o que irritou Kyle. Como resultado, isso já aconteceu pelo menos duas vezes ( South Park:Maior, Melhor e Sem Cortes e ''"Sr. Hankey o Cocô de Natal"). Cartman é mais do que feliz em zombar de Kyle de outras maneiras também, que o colocou em apuros muitas vezes. No entanto, Kyle tem sido conhecida a abandonar suas crenças, se há um monte de dinheiro nele para ele e auto-justificar-se, apesar de saber o quão errado ele é, ele apenas muda de idéia quando ele percebe que está se transformando em Cartman ("Associação de bêbes viciados em crack " e "Raisinghttp://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Raising_the_Barthe bar "). Kyle parece ter um forte instinto fraternal. Apesar de seu descontentamento inicial depois de saber que Ike era seu irmão adotado em " Wee Wee de Ike", relembra sua ligação com Ike antes e protege-lo quando misconceiving que Ike estava em perigo imediato. Kyle tem, em vários episódios, dedicada todas foco na economia de Ike ou geral do Ike bem-estar.Em " Os Jeffersons ", ele era, inicialmente, o primeiro a mostrar preocupação com o filho novo vizinho por prontamente tendendo a Blanked de joelho arranhado quando era despercebida por seu pai " Sr. Jefferson ". Durante todo o episódio, Kyle parece disposta fora para Blanket: levá-lo para a casa de Stan depois de mostrar indignação que Blanket foi achado sozinho no quintal de Kyle, tentando escondê-lo de seu pai negligente, e defendê-lo, entregando que Mr.Jefferson deveria ser mais responsável para de Blanket bem-estar e deve agir como mais uma figura paterna. Apesar de seu temperamento curto, Kyle tem uma grande imaginação e é facilmente o mais compassivo de os meninos , evidente pela forma como ele não encontrou as fofocas invasivo de espião para ser divertido ao contrário da maioria das outras crianças de sua classe. Ele mostra a empatia genuína raciocinando que os outros não iria encontrar o site para ser engraçado se escreveu sobre eles ( Down of Mouth ). Embora, Kyle também pode ser mau e às vezes neurótica. Ele também é conhecido por ser o mais sensato e inteligente dos quatro e mesmo que às vezes ele coloca suas próprias emoções antes de senso comum, ele geralmente consegue encontrar soluções lógicas para os problemas - soluções que muitas vezes são ignorados em favor de algo ridículo (Cartman das " habilidades psíquicas ", por exemplo - embora Kyle conseguiram oferecer a sua solução através de seus próprios igualmente fraudulentas" habilidades psíquicas "("Incrível Presente de Cartman . ") Esta é mais uma coisa que irrita Kyle. Família Sheila Broflovski A mãe de Kyle, Sheila, é conhecida por ser extremamente superprotetora. Ela vai ainda mais longe ao instigar uma guerra entre os Estados Unidos e Canada no filme de longa-metragem ''South Park: Maior, Melhoe e Sem Cortes por causa dos canadenses Terrance e Phillip. Seu lema era: "Horrível violência deplorável está tudo bem, desde que as pessoas não digam quaisquer palavras feias." Sheila é propenso a exagerar a questão sempre que algo ameaça a seu filho. Gerald Boquete Gerald pai de Kyle é um advogado. Ele atua como consultor jurídico da Câmara Municipal, embora a natureza exata de sua prática regular é incerto. Ele está envolvido em processos judiciais em vários pontos, uma vez tornar-se brevemente bastante rico de seu envolvimento em uma série de processos de assédio sexual contra a cidade. Ele também representou moradores às vezes, incluindo o caso do Chef envolvendo violação de direitos autorais em "Chef Aid". No primeiros episódios os Broflovskis parecem ser mais ricos do que grande parte da população em South Park, mas decididamente menos do que a família Black. Gerald é geralmente um dos homens mais razoáveis em South Park, muito mais do que Randy Marsh , o principal protagonista adulto, e, geralmente, tenta ensinar Kyle bons costumes, como visto na Varícela , embora se pode deixar de ensinar-lhe a moral de direito, como também visto no episódio. Kyle é mostrado a idolatrar seu pai, uma vez referindo-se a ele como "o cara mais esperto do mundo". Ike Broflovski Kyle tem um irmão mais novo nascido no canada chamado Ike.Quando Kyle soube que Ike foi adotada, ele inicialmente considerado Ike não ser seu irmão "real", se soltar e mesmo ressentidos com ele. Seus sentimentos por Ike voltou no entanto após Ike mostrou-lhe fotos dos momentos que passaram juntos, e depois fugiu para o quarto de Kyle para a proteção quando em perigo mais de uma circuncisão iminente, altura em que Kyle ferozmente defendido ele. Seu relacionamento tem sido forte desde então, embora tenha sido tensas, às vezes. A maior rixa entre os dois foi em "Professora Pegadora", onde Kyle revela o relacionamento ilícito entre Ike e seu professor de jardim de infância. Ike não entendeu que Kyle estava simplesmente tentando protegê-lo, e disse Kyle "Você está morto para mim." Eventualmente Ike chega a perceber a loucura de seu relacionamento com o professor, e aprecia o quanto Kyle havia se preocupava com ele. Em "South Park: Maior Melhor e Sem Cortes"as primeiras interações entre os dois tê-los jogar" chutar o bebê ". Quando Sheila, sua mãe, disse Kyle que ele teve que tomar Ike com ele durante o dia, Kyle se queixou, tornando-se irritado com seu irmão mais novo. Ele então começou a chutar Ike através da janela, ficando Ike em apuros. Mais tarde, como o filme se desenvolve, Kyle mostra um forte protecionismo sobre Ike. Kyle Schwartz Kyle também tem um primo de Connecticut , Kyle Schwartz, que é um Woody Allen estereótipo judaico-esque.Ele reclama de muitas coisas, como a asma, gás causada por ingestão de carne de vaca e obter lascas de mesas de madeira, e dirige Kyle (Broflovski) louco com sua respiração pesada. Kyle ficou tão desesperado quanto ao tentar se livrar de seu primo por métodos tais como amarrar seu trenó para um ônibus e colocá-lo em carga de carga de um avião. Relacionamentos Kyle é um dos líderes da população de estudantes do sexo masculino, junto com Cartman, Kenny, e principalmente Stan. Ele se dá bem com a maioria dos personagens, apesar de seu temperamento, por vezes, afasta crianças. Ele é mostrado para não ter um ótimo relacionamento com meninas, encontrando bruto quando Bebe Stevens tinha arranjado para Wendy Testaburger ter seu beijo com Kyle no clube de Stan em "Casa Na Árvore". Embora, é visto que ele é um pouco amigável com Wendy, muitas vezes falando com ela em cenas de fundo. Stan Marsh Kyle é o melhor amigo de Stan Marsh. Eles são o mais próximo dos quatro rapazes, e eles são geralmente vistos juntos no show, em pé ao lado do outro, bem como sentados no ônibus escolar. Kyle compartilha uma afinidade com Stan, em muitos aspectos (especialmente no início do show, quando havia menos distinções a serem traçadas entre suas personalidades), e eles realmente se preocupam com o outro. Eles quase sempre do lado em conjunto sobre as muitas questões que encontram, principalmente quando é Cartman que está se opondo a eles. Isto é freqüentemente manifesta quando há um conflito entre Kyle e Cartman, Stan e oferece apoio aos Kyle por tapume com ele. Os dois têm suas diferenças, com Kyle, por vezes, tornar-se frustrado com Stan quando têm perspectivas divergentes sobre algo que ele sente fortemente sobre, e Stan, por sua vez torna-se preocupado quando Kyle fica obcecado em sua rivalidade com Cartman. Apesar de raro, eles tiveram sérias discordâncias e até mesmo "quebrado" por sete vezes . É quando a amizade é tão testado que a sua profundidade é melhor ilustrado no show, como em "Guitar Viado", onde seu desentendimento cria o maior conflito da história. A fenda formada entre os ajuda Stan perceber que o que ele mais gostou sobre o seu sucesso não foi de sucesso para o seu próprio bem, mas sim, compartilhar a experiência com seu melhor amigo. Ouvindo isso a partir de Stan, Kyle uma previamente rejeitado reencontra-lo em pegar onde parou com renovado entusiasmo (apenas para ser chamado bichas pelo jogo, depois de atingir um milhão de pontos). A força de sua amizade e dedicação mútua tem sido demonstrada no show muitas vezes. Em "A Lista", Kyle é eleito o mais feio de todos os meninos de sua turma. Isso deprime muito, e Stan, vendo como isso afetou ele, tenta fazer com que as meninas para alterar a lista com a ajuda de Wendy Testaburger (em última análise, revelando o fato de que a lista foi injustamente alteradas e que Kyle não era, de facto, votou última). Os dois têm mesmo ajudou a salvar vidas uns dos outros várias vezes. Kyle e amizade de Stan foi ridicularizado várias vezes por outros (especialmente Cartman). Em um ponto o pai de Stan Randy Marsh disse-lhe mesmo que eles não devem sair muito juntos, ou então as pessoas começam a pensar que eles são Engraçados ''(isto é, homossexual). Outros têm insinuado que eles eram gays, como em "Super Melhores Amigos", onde Cartman lhes perguntou:" ''Ah, você quer que eu te dar um quarto para que você pode fazer para fora? " (Ao qual Kyle e Stan respondeu chutando-lhe as porcas repetidamente). Mostra-se que Kyle poderia ser o advogado de Stan, vendo como ele estava sentado ao lado de Stan depois que ele foi processado por Cartman em " Panda do Assédio Sexual". Em "Você está ficando velho", depois de Stan é diagnosticado como sendo um babaca cínico Kyle primeiro tenta lidar com ele. Mas, depois que ele fica pior, Kyle decide que ele é demasiado de um desmancha-prazeres e começa a evitá-lo com Kenny e Cartman. Finalmente, ele percebe Stan mudou e termina sua amizade. No entanto, eles não fazem no final do episódio como das outras vezes, e com Stan não mostrando um único sinal de ficar melhor (junto com o diagnóstico médico de que ele nunca vai ficar melhor). Parece ser permanente, mas em "Ass Burgers", fizeram-se bem no final. Eric Cartman Cartman é odiado pela maioria das crianças de South Park e Kyle não é excepção, embora em "Você está ficando apaixonados por Papai noel, Kyle e Cartman são vistos ligação mais próximos uns dos outros, enquanto Stan sofre sua recém-descoberta e vista alienante que tudo é "merda" . No entanto, a rivalidade entre os dois tem sido um tema recorrente desde o início do show. Cartman e Kyle frequentemente trocam insultos, com Kyle como o destino de anti-semitismo de Cartman, Kyle e com insultos Cartman sobre seu peso em troca. Sempre que fizer um ponto, Cartman, muitas vezes, tentar ser mais esperto que Kyle, por vezes, fazendo uma aposta com ele apenas para que ele possa se vangloriar em seu rosto. Embora Cartman geralmente acaba o perdedor do argumento, há exceções quando afirmações improváveis de Cartman provar verdadeiro. Nesses casos, como em " Morra Hippie! Morra!", onde Cartman salva a cidade de um festival de música hippie, e Kyle é forçado a assistir Cartman brincar com seu novo trator Tonka no estacionamento da escola todos os dias e em "Imaginalandia", o episódio começa com Cartman tomando Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Butters,Clyde e Token para a floresta, porque ele tinha visto um leprechaun na área; Kyle, é claro, não acredita nele, embora Cartman acaba por ser correto. .Eles costumam sair juntos, como uma parte do núcleo de personagens principais, embora Kyle não inclui Cartman em todas as suas atividades (como quando ele convida Butters ao invés de Cartman para sua festa de aniversário na Casa Bonita, porque ele não considera Cartman para ser seu amigo). Nas raras ocasiões em que o assédio de Cartman leva os dois para um confronto físico, Kyle é consistentemente demonstrado que têm a vantagem. Por exemplo, Kyle bate Cartman em " Morte de Kenny" ao descobrir que ele nunca teve a intenção de obter a pesquisa com células-tronco passado para potencialmente salvar Kenny. Em um episódio mais tarde "Goobacks ", enquanto que os quatro rapazes pá a entrada de automóveis de propriedade de uma mulher, Cartman senta conversando em seu telefone celular enquanto os outros trabalham diligentemente. Kyle confronta Cartman sobre não trabalhar e informa-lhe que, se ele não ajudar, ele não vai ter a sua parte do dinheiro, para que Cartman responde: "Hey! Você não mandar em mim você foda-se judeu, Eu vou chutar o seu traseiro! " A próxima cena mostra a mulher da casa abrindo a porta ao ouvir o som de bater para revelar os quatro rapazes do lado de fora; Cartman segurando o nariz sangrando e Kyle pé com uma expressão irritada. Quando a mulher pergunta o que aconteceu, Cartman diz a ela que era um "acidente pá". Quando todos vão para dentro para tratar a lesão de Cartman, Cartman diz que "você é tão sortudo que eu tenho uma dor no ombro, Kyle, ou então eu totalmente deixá-lo tê-lo", implicando que Kyle era o único que o nariz sangrando. Em "É Natal No Canada" Cartman ameaça bater Kyle-se se eles não estavam em casa a tempo para o Natal. Na sequência do Cartman incessante reclamando e ameaçando quando parece que eles não teriam de fato fazê-lo em casa a tempo, Kyle joga um jab na cara de Cartman, que rapidamente se rompe e chora por sua mãe. Em "O Problema de Amígdala", Kyle bate publicamente até Cartman depois ele percebe que Cartman intencionalmente infectado ele com o vírus HIV. Mais tarde no episódio, Kyle caminha para a casa de Cartman e começa a quebrar todos os seus brinquedos, que Cartman é fisicamente incapaz de parar. Talvez o mais extenso confronto físico entre os dois, no entanto, é a sua "batalha final" durante o "Guerra dos Desenhos Part II". Kyle inicialmente bate Cartman, mas Cartman ganha a mão superior, fingindo se render e logo em seguida ligar ele (chutando-lhe as bolas) (não realmente "ganha" este conflito, embora, Kyle é salvo por Bart Simpson quando ele bate Cartman sair de trás com seu skate). Apesar da tensão entre Kyle e Cartman, eles têm cada demonstrou alguma preocupação com o bem-estar dos outros. Em " Até o Fim Dos Esteróides ", Kyle referido Cartman como um amigo e explicou que ele estava realmente preocupado que Cartman iria para o inferno, se ele tentou participar nos Jogos Olímpicos Especiais.Kyle ainda arriscou a própria vida para salvar um doente em Cartman ostensivamente "HomemUrsoPorco" por carregá-lo para a segurança em uma caverna inundações, apesar do fato de que o peso de Cartman ameaçou afundar Kyle (e quase fez). Cartman também salvou a vida de Kyle. Em "Alerta Smug!" Cartman percebe que sua vida é vazia e oca, sem ter em torno de Kyle para rasgar, e ele enfrenta a Presunçoso tempestade para salvar Kyle e toda a sua família. Ele, contudo, não levar o crédito por isso, não querendo admitir o quão importante Kyle era para ele. Cartman também trouxe Kyle volta à vida em "Imaginalandia Part II", depois de Kyle foi atacado por Manbearpig, desta vez, porque ele ainda não tinha tido a chance de humilhá-Kyle, fazendo-o sugar suas bolas para cumprir uma aposta. Também no final de "Coisas de Novas Jersy "Cartman dizer que ele ainda é uma "Criança de Jersey" e que ele é um monstro dentro, mas ele sempre será''seu'' pequeno monstro. O relacionamento deles é talvez melhor resumido por Kyle em "A Entida", onde ele se refere a Cartman como" o meu tipo de amigo ...-ish ". Kyle também economiza Cartman de uma Snooki que está estuprando ele. Em " Você está ficando Velho ", Kyle e Cartman parecem ser amigos, enquanto eles sorriem um para o outro enquanto estiver jogando Xbox. No entanto, a sua amizade com o outro foi de curta duração e completamente destruído em "Ass Burgers" após Kyle descobriu que Cartman estava furando hambúrgueres no rabo e vendê-los para as pessoas, portanto, causando o seu negócio para desligar. Sua relação com Cartman pode ser a relação mais complexa retratada em todo o show,. É difícil definir a sua ligação como a amizade ou como inimigos. Eles parecem se encaixar no meio, como muitas vezes as pessoas descrevê-los usando a palavra combinada: " frenemies ". Kenny McCormick A amizade de Kyle com Kenny não é tão forte quanto a sua amizade com Stan (no episódio Varicela ele alega que "não dou a mínima para Kenny" para tentar sair de passar a noite na riqueza de Kenny e varicela (atingidas casa ) nem é contraditório (assim com Cartman), mas é claramente existente. Eles raramente interagem one-on-one. Kyle inclui regularmente Kenny em muitas de suas atividades. e, apesar de sua amizade com Kenny não é tão perceptível quando Stan ou Cartman estão por aí, quando os dois estão sozinhos eles têm sido conhecido por ser bastante amigável para o outro. Kyle prontamente espanca Cartman em defesa da honra e memória do Kenny seguinte uma de suas mortes "permanentes" em "Kenny morre". Em "Melhores amigos para Sempre", um Kenny mais uma vez morto legou todos os seus pertences (exceto seu PSP) para Kyle e Stan, e em seu testamento disse: "Caras, vocês são os melhores amigos de um cara poderia ter", ao qual Kyle respondeu "Isso é muito comovente ...", indicando uma relação significativa entre os dois . Ele convidou Kenny para escuteiros judeu " Jubileu", e em"O Anel" confortado Kenny antes de sair para enfrentar a Disney sobre os anéis de pureza, uma das quais foi lentamente se transformando Kenny em uma ducha chato. Butters Stotch A amizade de Kyle com Butters é bastante decente e ele prefere-o á Cartman, Kyle geralmente trata Butters bem (como quando ele defendeu Butters para não beijar uma menina em " Butters Cafetão"). Outro exemplo é quando Kyle tentou ajudar Butters quando foram diagnosticados como viciados em sexo em "Caso Sexual". No entanto, como os outros meninos, ele não está acima usando Butters como uma "cobaia" quando se trata de experimentos ou trabalhos secretos, culpando-o por escrito, The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs no episódio de mesmo nome. Ele também ocasionalmente faz o divertimento de Manteigas, jura para ele ou lhe chama nomes. Por outro lado, Butters foi mostrado para assediar Kyle, como mostrado em "A Lista", e ele também tem" intimidado "por ele ser judeu, embora este é geralmente sob a influência de Cartman. Nichole Nichole estava interessado em um relacionamento com Kyle no início do "Cartman Encontra Amor ".Cartman disse Nichole que Kyle era o seu namorado, que ela compreendeu e aceitou. Devido à intervenção de Eric Cartman, Nichole optou por ter um relacionamento com Token Black Após a relação de Nichole com token terminou, temporariamente, Kyle levou-a para um jogo Denver Nuggets, de forma a tentar ter um relacionamento. Este foi rapidamente frustrada por Cartman, que anunciou o seu amor por Kyle no jogo de basquete. Trivialidades *No dub mandarim para South Park exibição na China, entre as coisas mudaram são a religião de Kyle - ele é um budista nestas versões. *Kyle é o único dos quatro rapazes de nunca ter sido ausente por mais de um episódio na mesma época ou por dois episódios consecutivos. *Kyle é a única pessoa em South Park que compartilha o tipo de sangue de Eric Cartman, AB negativo. *Aniversário de Kyle é revelado para ser 26 de maio, no entanto, no episódio Casa Bonita, Kyle está tendo sua festa de aniversário e diz que ele está convidando Butters porque ele o convidou para sua festa de aniversário no mês passado. Como revelado em " Incrível-O ", aniversário Butters 'é 11 de setembro th . Este é provavelmente apenas um erro de continuidade. *Kyle matou Jesus Cristo e Kenny McCormick, assim como um soldado Estados Unidos vestido como um alíeningena assiste . No entanto, todas estas mortes podem ser justificadas. **A morte de Kenny era devido a ele ser o zumbi original "Conjutivite ", e matá-lo parado a ameaça zumbi em South Park. **O "Assistente de estrangeiro" que Kyle mata era para "salvar" a América ou o mundo em "Sexual Healing", embora fosse, na verdade, apenas uma maneira para os homens casados para ficar longe de ter casos com mulheres. *Kyle encontra xixi ser muito nojento, mesmo recusando-se a estar na água que as pessoas têm feito xixi dentro, como visto em "Pee". No entanto, ele parece odiar bananas mais. *No episódio "Crianças Mortas ", mesmo que ele é um" Daywalker ", as outras crianças gengibre ainda capturá-lo. Isso é porque ele não é um gengibre completo. *No episódio " Guitar Viado ", o seu nome está escrito" Kile Barffloski "no sinal do lado de fora da pista de boliche. *No episódio "Coisas de Nova Jersey", Kyle é revelado ter sido em Nova Jersey para o primeiro par de meses de desenvolvimento fetal. Jersey nome de Kyle é "Kyley-B". Ele também é visto para revelar seu lado Jersey quando irritado. *Em " Bons tempo com Armas ", de Kyle anime auto tem cabelo preto, que ele não tem. *Endereço de e-mail de Kyle é 69ingchipmunks@me.com, como disse Stan em "CentoIpadHumano"quando um dos gênios da Apple pede sua conta. *Até quinta temporada, Kyle nunca tinha tirado o chapéu. Categoria:Personagem Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Heroes Categoria:Males